Decyzja shinobi
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: Krótka historia trudnych wyborów.


„Decyzja shinobi" by Miko-chan

Siedział na kanapie trzymając w ręku szklankę z zimnym piwem i wpatrując się tępo w telewizor. To był jego sposób na odreagowanie stresu i przemyślenie dręczących go kwestii. Nie specjalnie wiedział nawet co ogląda, gdyż jego myśli odpłynęły w zupełnie innym kierunku. Od kilku dni, dokładnie do imprezy urodzinowej u Kirary, dręczyły go wątpliwości, a to za sprawą jego kochanej siostrzyczki.

- Co ty tak naprawdę do niej czujesz? – Spytała Temari, gdy wracali do domu.

- Jest piąta rano, poproszę o inny zestaw pytań. – Odparł uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

- To właśnie doskonała pora. Jesteś wystarczająco zmęczony i dość pijany, żeby nie móc skłamać.

- Sadystka. – Stwierdził z niesmakiem, a po chwili namysłu dodał. – Tak naprawdę do sam nie wiem. Lubię ją, chociaż nie jest ani specjalnie piękna, ani bystra. Mimo to, coś mnie w niej pociąga, nawet jeśli czasami zachowuje się jak dziecko.

- Bo w odróżnieniu od ciebie ona wciąż jest dzieckiem. – Stwierdziła poważnie.

Spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony, więc szybko dodała.

- Jej dzieciństwo wciąż trwa, nasze skończyło się wiele lat temu, gdy obraliśmy drogę shinobi.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale nie potrafił zająć się czymś innym. Czasami po prostu wolałby nie pamiętać kim jest, czym się zajmuje i jak łatwo może zginąć. To wciąż jeszcze była pieśń przyszłości, ale jeśli miałby się kiedyś z nią związać, to chyba musiałby porzucić obraną ścieżkę. Przecież inaczej stale by przez niego cierpiała, bojąc się czy jeszcze kiedyś w ogóle go zobaczy. Z drugiej strony, on sam nigdy nie bał się śmierci i nie umiał nawet wyobrazić sobie innego życia, lubił to co robi i wiedział, ze jest w tym dobry. A skoro tak, to może lepiej, żeby od razu przerwał tą farsę, nim ona rzeczywiście zacznie myśleć o tym poważnie. Teraz w najgorszym wypadku popłacze kilka dni, a potem zapomni. Z czasem rozstanie będzie coraz trudniejsze i będzie jeszcze bardziej bolało. Więc im szybciej tym… lepiej? O czym on myśli, przecież wcale nie ma ochoty się z nią rozstawać. Lubi jej towarzystwo i nie chce widzieć jak płacze, szczególnie z jego powodu. Ale potem będzie gorzej… jeśli kiedyś zginie, zrani ją znacznie mocniej… ale jeśli ją teraz zostawi to również…

- Jasna cholera! – Wrzasnął, ciskając szklanką w ścianę tuż obok drzwi, w których właśnie pojawił się jego brat.

Piasek osłonił go przed odłamkami szkła.

- Co się dzieje? – Spytał zwykłym sobie, bezbarwnym tonem, wchodząc do pokoju.

- To wina Temari, zadała mi głupie pytanie i teraz jestem sfrustrowany.

- Pytanie? – Gaara podszedł bliżej i usiadł na oparciu kanapy, nie spuszczając wzroku z brata.

Kankuro nie lubił tego spojrzenia, wykluczało ono kłamstwo, a tym bardziej zignorowanie pytania.

- Zapytała mnie czy myślę o Kirarze poważnie. A ja nie dość, że sam nie znam odpowiedzi, to jeszcze zacząłem się zastanawiać czy to wszystko ma w ogóle jakikolwiek sens. Przecież prędzej czy później mogę zwyczajnie nie wrócić, a wtedy to ona będzie cierpieć najbardziej. Więc na dobrą sprawę oddałbym jej przysługę, gdybym nie pozwolił, by przywiązała się do mnie. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

Gaara skinął głową, wstał i ruszył do kuchni.

- Nie znam się na tym, ale wydaje mi się, że na to jest już trochę za późno.

Kankuro westchnął. Niestety doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a słowa jego brata tylko dodatkowo potwierdzały złe przypuszczenia. Rzeczywiście jest późno, skoro nawet Gaara to widzi, stanowczo za późno.

Wstał, założył kurtkę i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z domu. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy dotarł na miejsce.

- Coś się stało? – Spytała Kirara widząc jego poważną twarz.

- Możemy gdzieś spokojnie porozmawiać?

- Jasne. – Odparła chwytając cienki płaszcz.

Niedługo potem siedzieli w niewielkiej kafejce, gdzie kilka osób chroniło się przed palącym słońcem południa.

Panowało miedzy nimi niezwykłe milczenie.

- Powiedz wreszcie o co chodzi! – Przerwała w końcu nieprzyjemną ciszę Kirara.

Westchnął ciężko, wcale nie miał ochoty tego robić.

- Nie jest mi łatwo to mówić. – Zaczął jakoś nieporadnie, przeklinając się w duchu za słowa rodem z taniej telenoweli, ale jakoś żadne inne nie przychodziły mu do głowy. – Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że dalsze zwlekanie tylko wszystko pogorszy.

Widział jak jej oczy rozszerzają się w niemym zdumieniu. Chociaż to było coś więcej, ona już domyślała się do czego to zmierza.

- Wiesz, że jestem shinobi, zabójcą. Tacy jak ja nie mają często możliwości dożyć spokojnej starości. Ani ty, ani ja nie jesteśmy już dziećmi, więc głupotą byłoby nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy. Nie powinienem się przywiązywać do miejsc, rzeczy, a tym bardziej do osób, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy wszystko się skończy. Długo nad tym myślałem i sądzę, że lepiej będzie…

- Chcesz, żebyśmy się rozstali. – Bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała, wchodząc mu w słowo.

To nagłe wtrącenie zupełnie wybiło go z rytmu, a gdy zobaczył jeszcze jej szklące się oczy, zupełnie nie mógł pozbierać przez chwilę myśli.

- Spróbuj zrozumieć, tak będzie lepiej. To brzmi strasznie dramatycznie, ale taka jest prawda. Przy mnie nie spotka cię nic dobrego.

Kirara spuściła głowę, tak że grzywka zasłoniła jej oczy. Przez chwilę siedziała w milczeniu, a potem niespodziewanie podniosła się, obeszła stolik i objęła go od tyłu.

- Rozumiem. – Powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie.

Nagle poczuł coś mokrego na głowie, chociaż nie słyszał, żeby płakała. Dopiero gdy ponownie się odezwała, jej głos przepełniony był łzami.

- Jesteś kochany, wiem, że robisz to dla mojego dobra, chociaż teraz to boli. Ja wiedziałam, że ten dzień nadejdzie i bardzo się go bałam. Łudziłam się, że może znajdzie się jakieś rozwiązanie, ale im dłużej cię znałam, tym mocniej zdawałam sobie sprawę, iż nigdy nie będę dla ciebie ważniejsza od bycia ninja.

- Nie mów tak. – Sprzeciwił się, choć dość słabo.

- Nie winię cię. To twoja decyzja. Wiem, że rolę shinobi masz we krwi i że nic tego nie przezwycięży, nawet ja. Zresztą nigdy nawet tego nie próbowałam. To jednak teraz już nie ważne. Pozostaje mi tylko ci podziękować za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś i pożegnać się. – Mówiąc to pocałowała go w czubek głowy. – Pójdę już, póki jeszcze całkowicie się nie rozkleiłam.

Po tych słowach niemal wybiegła z kawiarni. Bardzo chciał ją zatrzymać, powiedzieć żeby nie płakała, bo przez to czuł się jak ostatnia świnia. Jednak nie zrobił tego. Po raz kolejny umysł shinobi zwyciężył z sercem człowieka. Mimo to czuł się podle, chyba tym gorzej, że ona go nie winiła, może byłoby lepiej, jakby się wściekła, znienawidziła go. A ona zrobiła coś wręcz odwrotnego, podziękowała mu. I to za co? Że doprowadził ją do łez?

Siedząc przy stoliku z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej, aż w końcu nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść, również wyszedł i udał się wprost na salę ćwiczeń. Musiał się wyładować, gdyż miał wrażenie, że inaczej chyba zwariuje.

Kiedy z furią uderzał w manekina, kątem oka dostrzegł Gaarę.

- Zmierzmy się. – Zaproponował młodszy z braci.

Bez słowa skinął głową na zgodę. Gaara może był trochę oderwany od rzeczywistości, ale jedno trzeba było przyznać, miał doskonałe wyczucie czasu, bo właśnie teraz Kankuro bardzo nie chciał być sam.

Każdy człowiek podejmuje w życiu parę ważnych decyzji, shinobi różnią się tym, że podejmują je częściej.


End file.
